Zatanna's Dream: The original story
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: Just the original one-shot I know a lot of you loved. Published on a whim and there will be NO extra chapters!


**This just the one-shot that turned into the story I know a lot of you loved. For some reason I wanted people to see it as just the core, bare bones of the story before I added all that extra stuff to it. Plus it really bugged me how it's titled '_Zatanna's Dream'_** **yet only THIS chapter was her POV. I really liked the plain one-shot originally so, on a whim, I'm re-publishing it.**

**There will be NO more chapters or extensions. The other story will still bepup but this is just the core of the story.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Zatanna POV:<strong>

Kid Flash and Artemis were arguing. Again. For the seventh time that day. It had started with the TV remote, and then escalated back into the old "You're a replacement!" feud. That wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was the fact that they didn't even have the decency to not do it over people's heads. Such as Robin and I.

"When do you think they're going to stop?" I hissed at the boy wonder beside me. "This is the only good spot on the couch right now, and I'm not about to lose it."

Robin shrugged. "Never, unless they're distracted by something."

"What? Something shiny?" I chortled. "I doubt that would work."

"I was thinking along the lines of this." Then, without any warning, he grabbed my face, and put his mouth on mine.

"WELL, YOUR BEST FRIEND DOESN'T SEEM TO MIND ME BEING HERE!" Artemis screamed at Wally, motioning towards Robin. They still hadn't noticed we were kissing.

"SURE HE DOES! HE'S JUST TOO POLITE TO SAY SO!" Wally glanced over at Robin, after hearing a lack of sarcastic remarks. "Dude! So not cool!"

Artemis looked over at us, wondering what was, "So not cool!" The blond archer grinned. "He's 13, and still getting more than you."

Wally sputtered for a bit, than raced off to the kitchen to sulk.

Robin leaned back, ending the kiss. He smirked at me. "See, they're done." He said simply before going to his room.

Artemis looked at me, my eyes were still wide in shock. The older girl grinned at me. "Good luck," and shoved me in the direction Robin had disappeared in.

I stumbled towards his door, uncertain, but I entered, not bothering to knock. "What the hell was that?" I demanded to know. Seriously, what had just happened?

"A kiss. Duh." Robin shot back, typing furiously on his computer. Probably hacking into the CIA again.

I blushed, again, I sat down next to him. "Yeah, but…"

He smirked again. "And you want another one?"

I gave an indignant squeak. Wait what? I was certainly not the kind of girl to…squeak? Then again I wasn't the kind of girl who felt the hormones swishing around in me, but I could feel them now.

"I never said that!" I protested

"I knew you were thinking it. Here."  
>And with that, he connected our lips again.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open. My chest and face were hot and was that?<p>

I looked around.

I was in Mount Justice. The Plasma screen TV in the common area was showing the last scenes of my favorite movie: Legally Blond.

I sat up. Trying to remember what exactly had happened then "Mmmmm." Someone moaned under me.

I looked down and saw Robin stirring in his sleep, I remembered now! I'd come over to stay with the team for the weekend while my dad was in Porterico and had nagged Robin into watching Legally Blond with me. I guess we'd fallen asleep during the movie and I'd dreamed the whole kiss thing. Then why did I feel so hot and sweaty?

Thank god my dad wasn't here. If he'd seen that...well let's just say Robin would be forced to take his namesake to new levels, if you catch my drift.

I got off the couch. I decided against waking up Robin. It was probably about eleven anyway, he'd just have to go back to sleep. I draped a blanket over his sleeping body and, out of half curiosity, began to take his dark sun glasses off.

His hand snapped over my wrist just as they were about to leave his face. This startled me slightly but when your a sorceress you see a lot of scary thing. this didn't even rate in the top twenty.

"Don't." He said, now fully awake.

I let go of his shades, letting them fall on his nose. "Sorry."

"You should be." He said, adjusting himself so he was sitting upright. "You talk me into watching a chick-flick with you and you fall asleep before I do."

"Aw you like the movie and you know it." I teased slightly.

"Yeah whatever." He got off the couch and stretched "Have a good sleep?"

I grinned, resisting the urge to giggle.

"Yeah." I said simply "I had a really awesome dream." and before he could say anything I warped out of the room and re-materialized in my guest bedroom.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Wondering if I'd have the dream again. It really had been awesome.


End file.
